


Colored Black and Blue

by ProfessorGuyBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Limbs, Gang, Gen, I only ment it, One-Shot, Reader is beaten up, Torture, mafia, may change - Freeform, opps, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGuyBlue/pseuds/ProfessorGuyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some red in there too.</p><p>You have made a huge mistake and the punishment may cost you your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored Black and Blue

First rule of the Mafia; never talk to the police.

What did you do? Talk to the police. After being dragged into a monster gang for the past few years or so, you've finally had enough and decided to take everything you knew to the nearest police station after promising your boss, Asgore Dreemurr, that you where only going to drop off a package of fake evidence. That's the last time you agree to do anything for your so called boss. Yes you broke a very important rule, but you didn't think that you'd be locked down in some windowless room with questionable stains.

Your arms tied behind your back and lazily sat in a chair with one light shining brightly on you and burning your eyes. A dried, bloodied nose, bruised and battered, plus you were positive that you had a broken leg and fractured ribs. Breathing hurt, thinking hurt, just living hurt.

Well there more to your mistake then talking to the cops, not only did you try to get out of the gang you were currently by giving information to the police but you even managed to endanger one of your partners. A tall, charismatic skeleton by the name of Papyrus who was basically unharmed, but had torn his clothes from the stand off with bullets. Needless to say that once Undyne discovered your failure, it was obvious you were to be punished. Your fate sealed to a horrible one when Papyrus's older brother - Sans - was to be in charge of your suffering.

And oh boy have you been suffering. Did I mention the broken leg? Every inch of your body and soul ached, cramped and bleed and you were borderline considering on just giving in.

"Ya know Sweetheart, this could all be over if you'd just cooperate." Right, you're damn pride always gets the better of you. Sans and you have never been very close, mostly disliking each other because Papyrus was trusted in your care more often than his own because he worked with the more dangerous side of the Mafia. Eager to finally beat some sense into you, Sans almost jumped at the chance to teach you a lesson.

"Just tell me what you told the cops, and maybe I'll consider letting you keep a few fingers." Sans was only a few feet before you, sharply dressed in a white suit with a dark grey shirt, a black tie, and shiny shoes. Only a few drops of your blood on his sleeves. The bat he had been using to beat you with was beside him, still dripping red and a cigar between his teeth still grinning that damn grin of his.

"..."

"Still not talking huh? Maybe a change in tactic will help change your mind." Even as fear rushed over you, you were determined to keep your mouth shut. Glaring harshly at the skeleton it would seem as though you were silently daring him to do his worst.

The bat was tossed carelessly to some dark corner of the room with Sans taking a deep breath and inhaling a good amount of smoke so when he exhaled only part of his skull could be seen. Oh you wanted nothing more than to wipe that damn grin off of his skull. You weren't going to talk.

Taking only a few steps forward, Sans placed one of his feet onto the edge of the chair, keeping quite just in case you suddenly change your mind in these past few moments.

Hearing nothing, he put force into his leg and kicked the chair out from underneath you. Not being tied to the wood, you slipped off the chair and fell onto the concrete floor. Even at that short distance it still managed to hurt your bum and busted leg that was now bending awkwardly and unnaturally. Hissing at the sudden sting, there was some doubt it your mind that Sans was even going to anything as serious as Undyne. Yes his interrogation has been very painful, but not painful enough to be called tortu-

"Augh!" Your thoughts were swallowed as a sudden surge of pain rushed through you. The sudden jolt of the sting made you fall onto your side, tugging your leg back in hopes it would help when your broken leg began to basically pulse in the pain. For a moment you were confused until you saw that Sans was standing on your busted leg and you pretty sure he even managed to cause more damage.

This was proved when an obvious part of your bone started to tear through your skin. He must've stomped on it if a bone was ripping out of your leg.

"Still gonna keep silent Sweetheart?" The only answer he got were groans and whimpers with muttered curses and swears. Sans had a small question in the back of his mind if he was secretly sadistic because it was very, _very_ pleasing to see you squirming and in the pain he's causing you.

With a twist of his foot, heel digging deeper against the shattered bone, Sans felt another part of the bone break and tear your skin wide open. You screamed. There was blood pouring out like a river and you were starting to feel lightheaded at the bloodloss.

"One more time Sweetheart; what did you tell the cops and was it important enough to put my bro's life in danger?" His foot continued to twist and force more bone to puncture your skin it was getting hard to breath. You couldn't take a single breath without wanting to vomit and smelling your own blood.

"The hideout!" You gasped, Sans pausing his actions once you finally spoke up.

"I told them where the hideout was and I gave names, who produced the weapons, who was the strongest and who was in charge...." Feeling weak, all you could do was pant and groan at the sting in your leg, even after Sans removed his foot.

"Is that all?" You nodded weakly. Breathing slowing as your body began to relax and go numb with black spots invading your vision. Sans dropped his cigar in a puddle of your blood, hearing it give a soft hiss as it went out.

"Alphys will fix your bruises and leg. Later Sweetheart." You heard the door slam shut and for once you didn't let your pride get the better of you as you began to sob. Sans didn't even have to use his magic to get you to talk. This is the last time you do anything concerned with a mafia.


End file.
